The King and the Clown
by Yue-eternal
Summary: The code of Konohagakure clearly states that when an heir to the throne wishes to take over the kingdom, he or she must be married first in order to do so. He had to follow the rules. After all, who wouldn’t want a bride like that? [SasuNaru]
1. Prolouge

Summary: The code of Konohagakure clearly states that when an heir to the throne wishes to take over the kingdom, he or she must be married first in order to do so. He had to follow the rules. After all, who wouldn't want a bride like that? SasuNaru

A/N: Wow, I'm finally back…after a long time of absence. I know I promise I won't write anymore SasuNaru or anything to do with Naruto. But, I did say there will still be one or two right? (nervous laugh). This story inspires me when me and my friend were reading doujinshis and then the wedding talk this morning just got into me. Like glue. So it won't leave me alone. There's only one thing to do. Write it down! Beware of certain spoilers.

xX------------------Xx

In a castle not far from Suna, lived a pair of lively couple. They were the King and Queen of Konohagakure, a small area found by the king himself. And under their intense care and rule, the small area grew and grew. Finally, it became an empire with millions of people under his reign. The people lived with no worries and all they spent doing was not work, but playing around like they had no care in the world. The royal couple has an elder son and a newborn one who bears the name, 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

They all lived in harmony and peace. The young prince was always full of energy, running here and there, always curious about everything and everyone around him. He loved both of his parents, especially his older brother, Prince Itachi. He was a bit jealous though when his father, King Fugaku gladly announced that the next successor to Konohagakure would be his older brother, not him. But Itachi. His desire to go strong didn't go unnoticed by his older brother.

His father was blind to the beat to his desire. His mother supported her youngest son. There, nobody lived in fear of others, only in happiness and love. During the announcement, King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto decided to pick their eldest son's future bride-to-be. As what was stated in the code of Konohagakure:

_When an heir to the throne wishes to take over the kingdom, he or she must be married first in order to do so. _

"Mama? Is onii-chan going to get married?" The young prince has once asked the queen out of curiosity.

Queen Mikoto looked at her child and smile. "Yes, my son. So that it will carry on the Uchiha generation. Papa won't like the idea of our blood being wiped out of the world. It's an important job for onii-chan."

The prince listened on in awe. Watching his mother stirring the tea with one hand, he immediately shouted, "Then Sasuke wants to get married too! Sasuke wants to carry out an important task like Onii-chan!"

At the same time, a laugh escaped his mother's lips. It was surreal and reassuring to the innocent child. Mikoto giggled once more before ruffling the hair of her son. "Wait till' your older, Sasuke. Mama will pick out the prettiest one for you."

And so, it was set. They all lived again in harmony. But the peace was broken when that day happened, the day when the young prince's innocent and naive heart was ripped to pieces. The entire Uchiha family was massacred. But who did it? It was no other than his trusted brother. That was when his world came crashing down onto him. His heart turned cold through years and he shut himself from the world. He didn't believe in love and trust anymore.

That was until; the marriage proposal was brought up again for the second time in his life.

xX------------------Xx

**The **_**K**_**ing and the **_**C**_**lown **

**Prolouge**

By Suki aka. Yue.

_Dedicated to two of my most loving friends, Shika and Nis. Love you guys. _

xX------------------Xx

"Your Highness! Wait up! Please! Your highness! WATCH OUT!" A loud bang then echoed throughout the entire castle grounds when the prince accidentally rammed into a pile of barrels. His foot got caught high up in the air as he lay sprawled on top of the barrels, laughing sheepishly as a very irritated woman stood in front of him. She instantly grabbed his foot, and dragged him across the ground scolding, "You are already seventeen and you're still playing those kinds of stupid games. Don't you think you're too old for that?"

"You will never be too old for anything, Miss Swann." A male voice piped up. A playful tone could be hinted in his voice. "If you're always that tense, the prince will definitely be suffocated under your teachings."

Elizabeth Swann glared at the newcomer and spat, "I'm his tutor. I know perfectly well what to teach him. And as the clock says now, he's late for his history class. Mister Turner."

"Err…? Miss Swann? Can you let go of me now? I think I can walk on my own." Naruto sheepishly piped up from the ground. He was already used to be handled like this by the people around him. Apparently, nobody took high status being the prince of the Land of Fire seriously.

"History is boring, don't you think so, Your Highness? I believe he would rather like the idea of playing pirates with me." Will Turner countered, folding his arms and leaning against the old apple tree. Naruto wanted to open his mouth and speak but a glare from his tutor cut him off. Truthfully, he would rather play with the stable boy than spending the rest of his beautiful morning under the castle's roof, listening to Miss Swann's lecture on how the Land of Fire came into place.

To tell you the truth, he didn't care about it at all. After all, he wasn't from a royal bloodline. From what his stepfather told him, he was found crying in the woods as a baby. The King took pity of him and adopted him as his son. He had no idea what his past was or his real parents at that point. He was never bullied because of it but instead, he was hated by his own people. It was because of his high status in the kingdom that many people feared him.

Or was it because of the fact that he was an outcast child by his real parents? He didn't know. And he didn't want to know because he felt like he was at home now. Thankfully, there were many people who cared about him in the castle and he was forever grateful for it. As the two couple started bickering on whom he should go with, Naruto had silently wriggled out of his evil tutor's grasp and ran off to play with someone else.

Seriously, who would want to spend the days indoors when everything is so pretty outdoors? But whatever the reason was, one thing bared itself in his mind, his godfather and advisor at the same time won't be very happy about this.

xX------------------Xx

Prince Sasuke stared at the walls of his mass room, his face void of all emotions. He didn't even think or remembered the last time he bore them. His mind now, only focusing in his own private world where nobody dared to cross the boundary into his. All of his thoughts were now set on revenging, even when his royal advisor had tried to brainwash him into not doing so. The inhabitants of the castle were the ones who had survived the massacre. It was a good thing that they were mostly away during the incident. After that, everything went back to normal. Soldiers were recruited again. Noble men and women were being appointed as officers and so on. But still, his attitude wasn't a bit changed.

Sasuke turned to stare at his raised hands as flashbacks of himself in his younger years became clearer and clearer to his vision. He remembered how helpless his tiny hands were back then. He remembered how he had cowered under the intense of his brother's voice. He remembered how he felt disgusted at himself. And those same feelings were never once gone. They sort of burned themselves into his body, following him wherever he went and affected him on whatever he was doing. He had wondered how many years had passed since then. Ten right? Or eight? Time flew by so fast that he couldn't even count straight anymore.

Letting out a deep sigh, Uchiha Sasuke laid his back against the cold of his king-sized bed, pondering on his own disturbing thoughts. A shrill rung from the bell beside him signaled the short-fused prince that staying in his own world was over. He sat upright and said a short come in to his daring visiting guest. One of the giant doors creaked open and a small head poked in. If Sasuke had even paid any attention to the person, he might noticed that the girl was trembling and shaking.

Apparently, she wasn't used to being alone with the prince in the room yet. The girl seemed to finally gather enough courage to enter the room when Sasuke made an impatient gesture. His boring gaze looked ready to kill. The girl hurriedly flung open the door, letting out a small meep as she quickly bowed down. Her face directed on the floor, too afraid to look up at the annoyed prince.

She stammered, "Y…your highness? T…the r-royal ad-visor w-wishes…to…"

Sasuke focused his gaze at the timid maid before him. She sure was taking a long time to say it. And normally, Prince Sasuke was never patient enough to tolerate this kind of person. He snapped before she managed to finish her sentence. "What the hell does he want?"

Frightened by the tone, she immediately shot upright and said everything in one go. "Theadvisorwishestoseeyouinthelibrary!" With that being delivered, she gave a quick bow, slammed the door shut and ran like she never ran before. Sasuke could only stare after her, torn between annoyance and amusement. He just couldn't help but realized the fact that there were too many odd people in the castle and his royal advisor was definitely one of them.

Wondering what the hell his advisor wanted, Sasuke dragged himself out of bed and rung the bell. Several maids soon then scurried in, standing in a perfect straight line. He gave a small glare and a light gesture. As if they knew what he wanted, the maids scurried into action. Some went to his wardrobe and get out a couple of nice-looking robes while another pair rushed to get his cloak ready. A couple rushed over to prepare his bed while another two again rushed over to let up the curtains, letting the sun shone in.

The ones who got out the robes blushed as Sasuke proceeded to remove his own. Pale skins were exposed to the giggling maids. Not very keen at the idea of his privacy being invaded, Sasuke looked at the maids with blood-piercing eyes. Alarmed and getting the message, the maids then rushed out of the room with the door again, slammed shut for the second time that day.

Fully exposing his body to the room, Sasuke moved to redress again. This time, he put on a dark shade of blue colored robe with a twirling pattern at the side and a pair of black colored trousers with matching boots. He glanced at the mirror before made his way out into the long corridor. He tilted his head around to take in the entire sight. Dozens of portraits were hung in respect to his dead parents as well as their ancestors.

The prince took a deep breath and walked across the gloomy corridor with the same dull expression on his face. Something in the pit of stomach told him that it was time.

xX------------------Xx

"NARUTO!!!"

Uzumaki Naruto flinched at the level of the voice, looking around for a place to hide. Sure enough, he was right. His advisor wasn't happy about it at all. From his past experience, Naruto knew that a rampaging godfather isn't very good at all. Panicking and frantically searching for a place to hide, Naruto spotted a large pot across the waiting room. Without any thinking, he rapidly ran towards it. He thought his plan was invulnerable. However, that plan took a sudden change of course when a pair of tanned hands caught him from the behind.

"Naruto…" The royal advisor deadpanned. "We need to talk about a certain someone."

"Ehehehe?" The bright blue-eyed boy flashed his infamous guilty smile at his godfather who didn't take the bait like last time. The boy pouted and wriggled to get free of his advisor's grasp. Damn it. For a man who looked feminine, his godfather was definitely as strong as a man. "Iruka-sensei! Can you please put me down? Why do people keep on treating me like a baby?!" Naruto frowned deeply at this and pouted adorably.

Umino Iruka let out a deep sigh before settling his godchild on the floor. "That's because you keep on acting like one. Try and be mature for once, Naruto! We're not going to be there for you forever."

Naruto frowned again, dusting his robes from the run-in earlier and slowly nodded. The blonde hated the look which Iruka was giving him now. He knew what was going to happen next. It was decided ever since he turned ten. And he despised it. He didn't want to leave now not when he already had so many friends already. He doesn't want to go to another unknown place, knowing he will be hated there. Honestly, Naruto felt afraid, very afraid.

And he knew that Iruka knew it more than himself. As if knowing what was on Naruto's mind, he sighed and smile. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll be going with you until the whole thing is off. Besides, I don't think I want to see such an unhappy face at your marriage. You better behave. And I know that you'll make the prettiest bride on earth."

Forcing a smile on his face, Naruto answered, "And you promised me it was supposed to be a cute princess…"

Iruka could only chuckle nervously at the comment. "It was already decided between the two countries…."

"Yeah...Yeah… All those stupid friendship treaties…"

"Naruto! They're not stupid!"

Scowling, he answered weakly. "Fine, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka quirked his eyebrow in surprised. This was the first time that Naruto didn't even retorted to his scolding. The brunette stared at the boy with both worried and thoughtful eyes and came to the conclusion that something else was bothering the blonde prince at the moment. The way Naruto's smile was rubbed off his face and the way his eyes were fixed on the floor. He had lost his usual hyper and bubbly behavior.

Who would have blamed the poor kid? He was treated like shit since young. The King's wife played cruelty on him. The prince's life back then was nothing more than a mere slave to the past queen who died of illness many years before. That was when Naruto started to open up to people in the castle but there's no telling how he could have felt being alone in a faraway place, having to satisfy another man's need. Taking the boy's hand and caressing it, Iruka said, "Don't worry, Naruto. If anyone dares to bully you, just tell me. Like always. Don't keep it to yourself."

The blonde prince nodded, rubbing off the tears that threatened to fall at the corner of his eyes. A trademark smile immediately replaced the solid frown on his face. Naruto playfully punched his godfather's shoulder. "I'm capable of handling it on my own. Maybe I will make new friends there!"

"Hopefully, you will." Iruka reassured. "Now let's get you ready. You will be leaving three days after."

Shocked, Naruto hollered. "WHAT?! That fast?!!!"

The royal advisor cocked his head in confusion. "Didn't Miss Swann tell you of the exact date earlier?"

As realization hit Naruto, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, she was going to…"

"Let me guess, you skipped classes again…" A vein pulsed on Iruka's head as he deadpanned. "Now what did I say about skipping classes?"

Knowing that his doom is near, Naruto turned on his heels and sprinted off, almost bumping into several maids on the way screaming he's sorry with Iruka hot on the trail behind him.

xX------------------Xx

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the chair next to the huge bookcase, growling in annoyance under his breath. Black onyx eyes made a quick scan across the large room. Huge towering bookcases full of both ancient and modern books filled the exotic bookcases. There were a lot of chairs, carpets and portraits all around the room with piles of unorganized books being scattered on the floor. A large desk sat next to the entrance where dozens of paper works laid unfinished on the table. Quills and ink were splattered onto the carpet, thus spoiling that very spot.

There were times when Sasuke would eventually wonder about it. Was it right to actually appoint the lazy assed man as the advisor? And speaking of the advisor, wasn't it stated very clearly before that the he was even supposed to be here earlier than Sasuke? The raven-haired prince twitched dangerously. After a long moment of silence, the wooden door finally flung open and a man with silver-hair sticking out to one side waltzed in.

"Kakashi." The prince growled as he glared at the latecomer.

Although wearing a mask to cover the bottom half of his face, Sasuke could still faintly outline the cheerful curve on his guardian's face. It made him want to punch him even more but damn, if Kakashi wasn't that fast at dodging him. He might have done so already. "Didn't I ask the maid to tell you that I met a couple of sheeps in the Medical Wing and Lady Tsunade had freakishly told me to dispose of them because they were having a feast of eating her research?"

This caused the prince to raise his left eyebrow. Tsunade was definitely not the type of person to not be able to handle this sort of stuffs. Judging from her personality, she might have already made them into herbs. And most importantly, there were no sheeps in the castle or on the castle grounds so it's impossible for any of them to_ be _in the Medical Wing. It was typical of Kakashi to think up of lame reasons like this.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied solemnly, turning his gaze to the smiling silver-haired advisor. "What do you want to meet me for?"

After another brief silence, Kakashi walked over to his messy desk and grabbed out a couple of documents and placing them in front of the brooding prince who flinched a bit at the sight of them. His scowl deepened.

Kakashi cleared his voice and stated, "As you know, as stated by one of the codes of Konohagakure that when an heir to the throne wishes to take over the kingdom, he or she must be married first in order to do so. I believe you're familiar with that?"

There was a briefed pause before Sasuke instantly replied, "That rule meant nothing to me."

Kakashi continued, ignoring the prince's remark. "And as you know, Your Highness, you're already of age. So basically, its time. Lady Tsunade told me she cannot handle the matters of the ruler anymore while being a medic unless you wish to hand the throne over to Orochimaru… I have no comments about it."

Sasuke eyed his guardian as if he had lost his mind. "No! There's no way that bastard is going to take over the kingdom."

"Now, now. I know Orochimaru as been making plans of taking over the throne. But that's still no way to talk about your uncle like that."

"Fuck uncle." Sasuke snarled dangerously as he tore his gaze away from his guardian. Orochimaru was the far-related uncle of his who came from a different branch of family. In simple words, he was not from the main royal branch. He had been plotting numerous plans only to have them foiled by the guidance of Tsunade and Kakashi with the rest of the royal ANBU squad. But that didn't mean that he won't do it again so Sasuke had to keep a very close eye on him.

Sometimes, the prince thought about why he wasn't killed during that time years ago. He would have been gotten rid of this annoying pest by then. But Orochimaru was lucky. He was away to perform a task set by his father so he wasn't killed. Damn it.

Kakashi chuckled to no one in particular as he skimmed through the contents of the documents one more time. "You have no other choice. This kingdom was once yours, Sasuke. You will be getting it back in three days time once your bride arrives."

"I don't need a stupid bride."

"You'll have to. Besides, I'll let you on to a little secret." Kakashi moved over to Prince Sasuke's side and whispered softly to his ear. "It was especially picked by Queen Mikoto."

Onyx eyes widened in surprised at what Kakashi had told him. That was again when the flashbacks of his charming mother came back.

"_Then Sasuke wants to get married too! Sasuke wants to carry out an important task like Onii-chan!"_

_At the same time, a laugh escaped his mother's lips. It was surreal and reassuring to the innocent child. Mikoto giggled once more before ruffling the hair of her son. "Wait till' your older, Sasuke. Mama will pick out the prettiest one for you."_

A small smile almost made its way to Sasuke's face. "Kaa-san…" He said softly, closing his eyes for a moment to think. _Oka-san did keep her promise after all. _Sasuke fluttered his eyes open, eyeing the documents warily. "Who is this candidate?"

The silver-haired man smirked. "Actually, no one has any idea who your bride is. We only know that he or she is from the Land of Fire. Both the King and Queen had failed to mention because of the _incident._"

"Wait. _He or she_?"

What Kakashi said after that made the prince rooted to the floor. "Like I said, no one knows. So the lucky bride to win Prince Sasuke's heart might be a boy or a girl. Jane."

With that, he hurried off to keep up with the preparations for the grand wedding.

xX------------------Xx

Yeah. Long prologue. I know. You don't have to mention it. This chapter took me three days. A day to plan everything out and two more days to actually wrote the whole prologue down. It was fun actually. I decided to include characters from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' in here because it was fun and I just watched the latest movie on it. I promise, they will not make any presence in the later chapters again.

And also, I did like to point out that Konohagakure, the Land of the Fire, Suna is separated countries. They're not affiliated with one another. This is like a world that doesn't exist at all in the atlas so keep that in mind. Yep and this is going to be another Marriage Fic with certain twists. No one is going to have a happy marriage all the time, you know. Besides, it's going to be very different. I don't want to spoil anything yet.

And of course, any other questions? Ask and I'll try and provide you with answers. **So Please REVIEW:D**

**Teaser:**

**Act 1 – The First Night of Our Difference**

"_Iruka-sensei! This dress robe is so itchy! Can't I just wear what boys normally wear?" _

"_Sorry, your highness. But this is the dress code. Anyone acquiring the role of a female must dress according to the code."_

"_Even when the marriage thing is done already?"_

"_Yes. It's inflicted on your casual dressings as well. I have placed several dress robes for you in the trunks."_


	2. Act I: It's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Naruto or any other characters mentioned in this story unless they're OC's. They belonged to their own owners. Thank you.

Summary: The code of Konohagakure clearly states that when an heir to the throne wishes to take over the kingdom, he or she must be married first in order to do so. He had to follow the rules. After all, who wouldn't want a bride like that? SasuNaru

A/N: (nervous laugh) I'm very glad that this story is well-acknowledged by you all. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Oh and on another note, the title of the teaser chapter in the last prologue is wrong. That was supposed to be for **ACT 2**. I'm so sorry!

xX------------------Xx

A wooden door to the magnificent looking castle located at the south west end of the country swung open and a maid came scurrying in, her arms flailing about to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. The pretty features on her beautifully-traced face showed nothing but anxiety as she closed the door from behind.

Not even bothering to bow down to the other occupant of the room in question, she quickly grabbed the other by her hands, kneeling down on her bandaged knees. She tilted her head and the dreadful look on her eyes was enough to say everything the other occupant needed to know.

The occupant nodded in annoyance. Letting out a small sigh, her lovely emerald-green eyes flared up in anger. She let her long pink hair swayed in the gentlest of the breeze since the window was opened vastly. Taking in a long breath, she forced herself to smile a painful smile and said, "Thank you for letting me know, Linda. I'm sure my father and mother will eventually hear of this."

The maid named Linda nodded in exasperation. The pink haired girl waved her hand to show her dismissal of the maid who slowly backed off before hurrying out of the room to spread the news to the other servants of the castle. Emerald orbs wandered slowly from the massive room to the window. Something soon clicked in her mind. Grabbing a quil which sat nearby her, she glanced down at the empty scroll under her.

Smiling to no one else in particular, she smiled and her hands began to write, guiding the soft-feathered quill across every line of the scroll. After a few minutes, the old grandfather clock struck ten in the morning. Her quill hand stopped writing and she lifted it to see her own handwriting. Checking it to see no mistakes, she giggled to herself before hugging the scroll to her chest possessively.

She would need to talk to her parents. "It's time."

xX------------------Xx

**The **_**K**_**ing and the **_**C**_**lown **

**Act 1: It's Time**

By Suki aka. Yue.

_Dedicated to two of my most loving friends, Shika and Nis. Love you guys. _

xX------------------Xx

"Ne ne! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined as several maids tried to fit him into his dressing gown. Naruto was trying his best to struggle free from the girls' wrath but somehow, having Iruka in the same room as he is now provided quite a challenge to the little blonde. The maids were all tensed up as always. This made Naruto seriously doubted whether it was because of his presence or his godfather's. Knowing that the maids never ever took him seriously, he quickly dismissed the fact that was probably his godfather.

Grinning from ear to ear, the blonde continued to struggle from their hand as they measured him from the head to the toe while the royal tailor stood there near Iruka, totally engrossed in a deep conversation with the royal advisor while his left hand was clutching the edges of a sketchbook and his right hand, clutching a quill was nonetheless moving swiftly on the pages.

Staring at him in disbelief, Naruto's mouth gave a small 'o' shape. It never ceased to amaze him to the wonders of the tailor. One small poke at his arse broke him out of his deep trance as the blonde angrily let out a loud yelp which caught Iruka's and the tailor's attention immediately for a short while only.

The tailor did nothing while Iruka only raised his eyebrows in amusement before returning to his conversation. Naruto jerked his head furiously to the back, glaring heartedly at the apologizing maid who was already on her fours. He wanted to fold his arms but soon he found himself pinned helplessly to the wall, abruptly moved from the stool as the maids continued to poke here and there, now careful not to push the pins into any parts of the blonde's skin.

The measuring tapes almost suffocated him to death while some chalks seemingly found their way to his mouth since he was squirming around too much. Seriously, it was much too uncomfortable to his liking. The maids then move on to his sleeves, sewing some cloth on it to make it look more fashionable. After two whole hours of torture, the royal tailor clapped his hands and the maids backed away, cleaning the unwanted materials.

Naruto, being the adorable fiend he is, took this moment to pout and folded his arms in an offended manner. Iruka was trying hard to laugh but he showed no sign of restraining himself. There were too many laces on the boy's wedding dress and that's for sure. Doing a short survey of the boy, the tailor swiped a pair of scissors from his waist pocket and cut away all those laces. He even ripped off the sleeves so it will be sleeveless and showing off the tanned skin.

He cut off the piece of cloth which shielded naruto's exposed skin on his front into a loose u-shape. Again, using a chalk he whipped out of nowhere, he professionally draw the outlines of Naruto's slender body to give it a more feminine touch before declaring a loud, "Wa la! My masterpiece is done."

Ignoring Naruto's rude comment, the tailor bowed down to Iruka and Naruto, clapped his hands to assembled the maids who then cleared away the tools. Before the door was slammed shut, the tailor said, "It will be ready by tomorrow. I can assure you that." And the door slammed shut with Iruka now clutching the sides of his stomach almost painfully.

Reddening with anger, Naruto screamed, "IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!" So guess who's on the run now?

xX------------------Xx

On the other hand, Sasuke's wedding robe's fitting didn't prove much of a challenge in compared to the latter. It only took a few glares, a few nods of approvement and a few growls to keep everything in order. In about twenty minutes, it was done with no one risk losing an eye or worse, their lives.

The maids and the tailor were then shooed out of the room like cats and when the tailor was about to tell him that the robe is going to be ready by tomorrow, the large door slammed shut in his face, leaving Hatake Kakashi to ponder about his amusement for the soon-to-be-king. Uchiha Sasuke spared not even one second to sit down onto the comfortable armchair by the open window with a miserable scowl on his face. This prompted the royal advisor of Konohagakure to let out a deep chuckle before burying his face in the pages of his favorite book.

Not paying any slightest attention to the now giggling perverted man, Sasuke let his eyes wandered to the yard, his dark onyx eyes staring at the crowd down there. A blonde woman with her hair tied in drooped pigtails is standing in the middle of the crowd, her hands clutching the top and the bottom of the scroll, ordering the servants in her loud and serious voice.

With a loud whistle, the servants set to work, decorating the trees, yards in every aspect. Pots of flowers were placed in a nice-orderly manner. The bushes were trimmed and ribbons, lights and white flowers were put up to make it more lively in time for the grand wedding since relatives of the prince's far and close, nobles, knights were invited not to mention the bride's side of the family are going to attend this wedding.

His eyes bore no emotions as he looked at the blonde woman again who was now shouting colorful vocabularies and pointing an accusing finger in the direction of a male servant. Sasuke couldn't help but show a little pity to him as Tsunade, the blonde, angrily flung him by the shoulders into the large lake below. It was beyond scary.

Another glare and shout from the woman was enough to scare the bones of their bodies as they quickly set back to work. Some ran into the castle to fix up the decorations there while one part of the crew went to set the large and long dining table. The chefs were busy baking cakes and cooking up all sorts of delicious plates to satisfy the hunger of the guests.

Realizing that she's being watched, Tsunade looked up and gave a small wink to the prince who glared at her before continuing her hobby of torturing people whether by hitting or by screaming at the top of her lungs. A deep laugh beside Sasuke gave him a cue to turn his head to his advisor who was now leaning against the wall beside him.

Kakashi gave a small wave to Tsunade who waved back in return, her hands not letting go of a poor lad who Sasuke recognized as Kiba. Grabbing a paper fan out of nowhere, she gave the boy's head a sharp thwack! "Send him to the Hospital Wing." She ordered another woman beside her whose name is called Shizuka. The pig in her hands gave a small snort and followed her master into the castle doors with the poor boy dragging along behind them.

"Looks like Tsunade-sama is as spiced up as usual." Kakashi commented as he once again buried his face into the pages of the orange book. Sasuke could only hned in agreement.

xX------------------Xx

The day for Naruto to leave for the grand wedding in Konohagakure soon came as quickly as it had promised three days ago. Not entirely enthusiastic at the idea, Naruto was in a bad mood since he was shaken rudely off his bed by one of the maids in the morning. So here he is now, stabbing the peas on his plate with a murderous look on his face.

If looks can kill, this one certainly does.

Iruka couldn't help by noticing it, he made his way across the vast dining hall, pulling a chair near to Naruto's. He sighed and began his usual and daily question of "What's the matter?".

Naruto cocked his head to look at his godfather. Tears were threatening to fall from the corners of his blue eyes. This shocked Iruka a bit. Letting out another sigh, Iruka patted the blonde on the back and smiled softly. "It's okay, Naruto. There's no need to be afraid. Remember your cousin, Hinata?"

Naruto curtly nodded. "Well, she's in an arranged marriage also. But look at her now! Happily wedded to the Hyuuga Family. Even though her husband may looked cold from time to time..." Iruka paused, recalling the time when the heir of the Hyuuga Noble Family came for a monthly visit with Hinata to the castle. It was certainly classified as memorable when Naruto and Neji had threatened each other to cut open each other's throat. "…but at least Hinata's content with her life."

Naruto resented that, stabbing his peas more brutally than before. "Yeah…" He said through gritted teeth. "That bastard better make Hinata happy or else…"

"Naruto, it's time you let Hinata go. She's happy, Naruto. Why don't you feel happy for her?" Iruka inquired, squeezing his god son's hand tightly.

Taking in a long breath, the blonde brought himself to nodding briefly. It was not that he liked to anger Neji that much but it's just that…maybe it was jealousy. Yeah. That was probably the reason why he hated Neji in the first place. He was jealous of Hinata's happiness. She was the only cousin to him and then suddenly at such a small age, she was married off to some random guy who pop out of nowhere who sworn to make her the prettiest bride on earth.

How could he not feel jealous? Realizing he was just being a selfish person, Naruto never seemed to understand her that well. He knew he was just being some selfish old prat who just can't stand to look at someone being happy while he was destined to fade back into the darkness. So when Iruka had broken the news of his marriage to him, he was really for once…happy. His heart had fluttered wildly, trying to break free from his rib cage.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go change. We'll reach there by six o'clock if we leave by twelve. But now, we have to get you ready."

Naruto smiled weakly and nodded. Iruka grabbed him by the hands and dragged him into Naruto's quarters where the maids were already standing there in rows, waiting for commands from the advisor. Clapping his hands, one of the maid stepped forward and bowed humbly. "Your Highness and Sir, the dress robes had been packed as well as the wedding dress." She bowed for a second time and backed away into her original place.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. And when Iruka caught the blonde staring crazily at him, he smiled and scratched his face sheepishly. "**Dresses**??" Naruto emphasized the word loud and clear, still staring at his godfather in disbelief. "I'm going to wear **dresses**?! I know the wedding robe is a must BUT **DRESSES**?! Are you crazy! I'm **a boy** for god sake!!"

Amidst the blonde's eruption, Iruka let him take a while to calm himself down. He forced again another smile and clapped his hands. This time, the whole entire row of maids moved into position. Everyone ignored the cries of protest the boy makes as they ripped off the tunic and pants he was wearing now, forcing the dress robe through him.

After a whole ten minutes, the maids looked like they were in a fight, marching out of the room with a flushed Naruto standing in the middle of the room. Iruka's eyes sparkled in delight at how much more adorable Naruto looked. It was another sleeveless dress, not a gown but the skirt reached his ankles. The turtleneck was wide and loose so it hung loosely on either of Naruto's shoulders, exposing the tan skin around his neck.

"You look beautiful Naruto…" Iruka gasped.

Face turned more redder than ever, Naruto whined loudly, scratching his back in an irritated manner, "Iruka-sensei! This dress robe is so itchy! Can't I just wear what boys normally wear?!"

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, your Highness. But this is the dress code. Anyone acquiring the role of a female must dress accordingly to the code."

"Even if this marriage thing is off already?" there was a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto."

The blonde could only bring himself to groan in disagreement.

xX------------------Xx

As he was being led onto the carriage, Naruto took one last look around him. The maids and his friends were there, biding him goodbye and wishing him good luck. Naruto wished that he was anywhere but here. The tension was just too much to bear.

So now, he didn't know what to do. He was so confused. It was an unexpected turn in his life. Squeezing his hands more tightly than ever, Iruka continued on, "I'm sure, Naruto. He will make you happy. I'll make sure of it."

And again, for another time, Naruto felt like he was about to explode and drowned in his desire for love and happiness.

xX------------------Xx

:D I guess you all might have find out who the girl is. Haha. Pink hair and green eyes. Who else could it be? Oh and thank you for your reviews! You all make a girl happy. So **please review! And I'll update!**


	3. Act II

**King and the Clown**

Disclaimer: No own.

By Yue-eternal

* * *

The wedding was divided into three phases. In which two of them were done separately by their respective guardians. This normally meant an act of cleansing where two individual priests of both sides of the bride and groom would individually give their blessings before pouring some holy water onto their naked bodies. After that, the servants would guide them to the next chamber before coming back half an hour later to let them cleaned their bodies thoroughly in order to wash away those evil spirits who threatened to make their life long engagement a total failure.

Uzumaki Naruto used a piece of cloth wipe the water of his tan body, sighing at his unfortunate circumstance. If it wasn't for his country, for his people, then he would have flat out refused this marriage which he didn't even want. And since his guardian was acting to his fullest pleading moment, the blonde had reluctantly given in to this madness. It was unbelievable but he managed to learn the country's custom during the ride in his carriage.

And if one had known the blonde for almost the entire of his life, one would definitely find it shocking that the blonde was actually quiet, elegant and not prone to disasters for once. It was making him itched with a desire to scream, yell and trashed around like some wild animal. But he didn't. His guardian was surprised too at how tame Naruto was. It was not like the usual blonde he knew at all. He courtesy during the meetings with the groom's side of the family.

He didn't make funny faces at the bastardly uncle who looked like he was going to eat him up when nobody's there. Seriously, that guy was downright creepy and Naruto couldn't fight off the urge to give him a straight punch in the face. But since first impressions were meaningful and he didn't want to make iruka sadder than he normally was. He restrained himself from doing any possible activities that might bring trouble to others.

He tried. But that didn't mean that he didn't give that creepy whatever his name was again..? Sigh? Sai? Whatever…a piece of his mind when he had groped the blonde in the ass when no one was looking. He had punched the pale boy in the face so when the prince's uncle, Orochimaru turned back to look at them, Naruto smiled sweetly while the pale boy was busy checking his teeth to see whether they had fallen out or not. It was satisfying. Because at least, he was able to throw out his frustrations at someone.

Although Naruto had to admit, with that long swaying dark blue cloak, heavily embroidered with swirling designs and laces, Sai was breathtaking to look at. The creepy smile sent shivers up Naruto's spine whenever their eyes accidentally met. It gave him the impression of a gentleman. But that was before the ass groping and before the punch in the face thing. Sai's images in little Naru-chan's heart shattered into million of pieces in which Naruto vowed angrily not to judge a book by its cover.

At the end, still smiling, he was being lead out by that creepy Orochimaru guy. If Naruto had known better, he could have sworn that guy winked at him before smacking his lips. He had creep out before scurrying back to Iruka's side at a frightened manner, earning a confused look from his guardian. They had hurried on with the tour of the castle so they wouldn't get lost easily. Going from room to room, the Guide let them knew any extra information there might be and tried his best to include everything. But the guide had a habit of going off-topic. Naruto just watched in awe as the man known as Genma moved from describing the statue of the first founder of the country to his sex-life with his boyfriend.

It was disturbing and annoying. And even Iruka had to clear his throat while wiping the sweat from his forehead to interrupt the extremely uncomfortable scenes which the man was describing. The off-topic things continued as well as the frequent interruptions by Iruka. The man never seemed to get it that no one wanted to know about his sex life. And so Iruka's twitching continued. At the end, it took them one whole day just to complete the west wing when it was scheduled that they only needed one frigging day to complete the tour of the castle.

While they were just leaving, (Genma was still chattering about his cute boyfriend) Naruto noticed a door which being left ajar. Dim lights poured out to the dark hall and he couldn't help that his curiosity peaked a little. The blonde was about to move in before the Guide halted him in his steps.

"That's the prince's room! And no one enters without permission!" He hissed dangerously, absolutely in contrast of his personality before. The blonde shuddered at the increased in tone, glancing nervously at Iruka who backed away from the scene. "Ma ne" The man grinned. "Your Highness is going to be married to Prince Charming soon so I'm sure you'll be allowed to explore that forbidden room of his! Especially his bed! Have you seen how huge it is! I only taken a small peek but man, wish I can make out in that with my cutesy-pie…"

And so the unnecessary life talk continued and Iruka had to finally not crack by pulling the blonde away from the crazy man so he would not taint his child forever. Thus, Naruto concluded, Iruka in his mother hen mode was much scarier than any old guy with creepy eyes, any guy who gropes and is a pervert for living and a guide who tried to pour information on the bed to him so he could _please_ the prince with his newly learnt bed moves.

Yep. It was downright creepy. Iruka had smiled and patted the blonde's head that night, telling what a good by he had been during the tour. Not one misbehaving attitude was there and Naruto had to cross his fingers when he nodded although his mind was set back to his incident with Sai. It was not pretty but it was worth it. He snickered softly. He wasn't able to sleep well last night because his mind was set on the door to the prince's room.

He sensed some solitude in it and it was hurting, sad and yet so powerful that he couldn't turn his thoughts away. Just who is this prince anyway? He had asked Iruka about it but the man just shook his head and said he didn't know also. He entertained Naruto with thoughts of his future spouse on his looks, personalities…basically anything they could think of. It was a tradition and a taboo to meet each other before their wedding. Why, he didn't know. He in turned asked the maids and servants but they mainly just replied with a "No, your Highness" or a brief shake in the head before hurrying off to their duties.

He accepted it and no longer questioned it. But the blonde still couldn't help himself and thought of how his spouse would look like. Probably a handsome young man with a superb personality? He could be an old man though… He shivered at that. But even if it was an old guy, did it look like he had any other choice? None. He grimaced. He never did have any say in this. It was working on its own, controlled by the strings of people behind the power.

Reassuring himself that this would be the best thing in the whole entire world, the blonde grinned his famous trademark grin and fell into a deep sleep. So that's probably that new purpose he had given himself to make everything start anew lead him to where he was now, swatting these water onto himself, sliding the cloth up and down his smooth tan body. Nobody was there at the moment so when Naruto heard some splashing sounds next door, he wondered slightly at the thought of his future mate doing the exact same procedures like him.

He smiled, dipping himself once more into the round tub, coming out again only to be greeted with the sight of four unknown maids, each holding the dress, jewels, gold wristbands and armbands that he was supposed to wear.

* * *

All Uchiha Sasuke knew about his future spouse was that he is a guy. Period. Flast-chested. Rough skinned and have a stick between his legs. A FRIGGING GUY. That was all needed for his conscience to die down before him. Kakashi had refused to shower him more with details about his soon-to-be wife except the fact that he was a guy in his hormonal…thing. Why on earth would his mother engaged his life to a guy was one thing he couldn't understand. But since it was his dead mother's wish, Sasuke found no reason to quit this marriage.

He just couldn't bring his heart too. So Uchihas were mostly calm, cool, collected and do whatever the hell they wanted to do without consulting the words of others. They were unbelievable super hard to serve and one needed to have a high class training certificate in training lions, tigers and wolves. The servants had tilted their head in confusion because the prince was neither a tiger or a lion or a wolf so why the hell did they need to undergo these trainings?

Their answers were soon answered when two of the servants came out of the prince's room looking like they had lead a hectic and hellish life. They begged to be transferred to other sections and Kakashi had obliged to them. Nobody was good enough for the job. But it wasn't up to his choice that the remaining few would have to serve the prince even if they resulted in death. The servants signed a war declaration to the Royal Advisor ever since.

Not that he cared. After all, he IS an Uchiha and he had an undeniably huge amount of power over everyone. One glare could shut them off. One more dark look sent them flying in all sort of directions. And a slight exposure of his pale skin sent the females swooning at his feet not that the maids dared whenever they showed up in time for the Uchiha's dressing. He sneered triumphantly as he made them cowered in fear.

Damn. It was just too good being an Uchiha.

Sometimes, the raven-haired man had wondered how his future bride would look like but since it was a custom that they could not meet or see each other before their wedding was being conducted. It was an absurd rule and Sasuke once had the nerve to banish it from existence. He had asked his mother why his brother and the bride couldn't see each other. And Mikoto just answered playfully.

"It won't be fun then. Wouldn't it?"

And Sasuke could feel his heart emitting a warm glow. Everything in this country lived through with an arranged marriage and such marriages could only be accepted by the king himself. Even if one already had a wife with kids but once the king gave that one person another bride, it was more of an order. And one had to obey no matter what. Another one of his mother's absurd rule. She did that plainly out of pure fun but what she didn't know is the internal family conflicts.

Some people were just not happy with their husbands or wives bringing back more husband and wives concept.

Before the marriage proposal, Sasuke had been asked immediately chose a spouse to secure the heir of the kingdom. No faces were seen. Only names were mention. Again, another one of his mother's absurd rule. It was driving him nuts. That was the reason why Sasuke had flat out refused the Council members before stalking off coolly to his isolated bedroom chamber. It wasn't much but it was peace from all the old hags' bickering and the fussing about for an heir to the throne.

That was when Kakashi came up with the marriage proposal. A guy. A guy. Guyguyguygaygay! Not quite what he was trying to say through glaring eyes but the advisor got the point which Kakashi had randomly mentioned that "To gay is to be happy! Sasuke is happy with it!" again before disappearing again with his orange perverted book in hand.

Because mainly it was his deceased mother's wish that he decided to put up with this madness. Because it was her mother's greatest wish for him to actually lived and died happy. And so the Uchiha agreed to this. Just because they were going to get married didn't mean that Sasuke had to be there with him 24/7. And just because that he was the luckiest of them all to be Sasuke's bride didn't say that he couldn't hate him and make his life a living hell.

Right?

Uchiha Sasuke broke into a cruel smirk, climbing out of the round tub while the maids hurried on to dress him in his long sleeved black robes that reached to the floor with golden lining embroidered to it and a gold waistband. The maids helped him to fix on his sharp pointy earrings and put on a long red velvet cloak bounded by golden chairs in the front. A shy maid walked forwards fixing a golden headband with swirling patterns around the symbol of leaf – the symbol of their country, their ancestors.

And with that he was off to exchange declarations of what our modern society would know as 'I do." Except that this time, it was an exchanged of both hands with vows of life long passion and unity and the starting of a brand new relationship. Sasuke's face remained emotionless as the priest gave his blessings to the soon-to-be crowned King. Oh yeah. Life as an uchiha was good. Very good.

* * *

Everyone was quiet. The huge temple chamber was quiet as Naruto was being led into it. He could see nothing since a white veil was placed over him. Guess they weren't kidding when the mentioned that they mustn't see each other. He could hardly see his own feet but thanks to the presence of maids who guided him slowly towards the entrance. No whisperings were heard and well, let's just say that it was dead silence.

They soon came to a stop and Naruto felt that the maids were letting go of his hands. He had a reason to be frightened. It was his first wedding after all and he hoped that it would be his last. He gripped his hands tightly, not daring to look around since he couldn't see anything anyway. So he opted to standing still until footsteps came. His breath hitched in his throat. He could feel the eyes of many staring at him. _Probably making fun of me…_ He cried internally. After all, he **was** the only male in a dress.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the sight in front of him. A young short male stood trembling. _Probably from fear_. He mused. The veil covered the male's face so Sasuke couldn't make out his features. But physically, the male was skinny. Short but skinny and his skin was tanned. Tanned but looking good. The waistband clasped around the younger male's waist showed off the feminine side of the boy. And overall, Sasuke would have given him a B plus and that's all left to see was his face.

Not that he cared.

Naruto was busy fidgeting. And he longed to just ran out on this once and for all. But he had came this far and had kept on assuring himself about this. He can do this! HE CAN DO THIS! Taking in a deep breath, he laughed timidly. HE CAN DO THIS! And so despite his constant reassuring to himself that everything would be fine, he began to tune out whatever the priest was saying.

Under circumstances unknown to him, they exchanged vows and the crowning ceremony came up next in which a crown was placed onto his head. Thus, giving him a title of King. The next thing Naruto knew was he being carefully led to the balcony (he thought) where the civilians, nobles cheered happily for them, wishing them the best of luck in their marriage. The blonde was so happy that forgetting his position as the future ahem..Queen of Konohagakure, he burst out loud, "Thank you!" to the Uchiha's surprised.

With his hand waving high up in the air, Naruto laughed happily as the people, his people, cheered back up to him in an equal sound of gratitude and gratefulness. He was going to start everything anew. He could feel it.

* * *

After the ceremony, Naruto was brought to the chamber where he and his husband will share for the night. He sat there unmoved and his veil still covered. Nervous and frightened, he didn't dare to move an inch. So all he could do now was wait…wait for his husband to unveil him.

* * *

Kakashi turned left around the corner, his eyes fixing happily in his newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. He gave a small giggle which seemed to scare off the rest of the maids who came across him but he merely paid no heed to them. He was about to enter his work room when he heard a light shuffle of objects in his next room.

Being the curious guy he was, he poked his head in and stared.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't you be somewhere comforting someone right now?"

He was awarded with a dark look as Sasuke said dryly. "You're right. I'll send someone to go in my place."

* * *

Sasuke's such a meanie!! But that's what makes it interesting. I was wondering whether this should be MPREG or not? Please vote now! And click on that button for a quick review! Yue signing out.


End file.
